


A New Adventure in Life

by PunkInPinkGlitter



Series: Shance fics [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Cuban Lance (Voltron), M/M, Model Shiro (Voltron), Social Media, first snow, slightly oblivious Lance, smooth Shiro, they're both dorks though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkInPinkGlitter/pseuds/PunkInPinkGlitter
Summary: Lance meets the most gorgeous man in the world, and he happens to also be interested in Lance!  Love, fluff, and snow all make an appearance. <3





	A New Adventure in Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pythagoreanpineapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pythagoreanpineapple/gifts).



> [Py](http://pythagoreanpineapple.tumblr.com/), I was your Galtean Santa this year!! Omg I loved this so much, and I hope you do too.

Lance sighed, scrolling through his Instagram.  His favorite Instagram personality (Star? Model?  Definitely a model, have you _seen_ his biceps?) posted another picture and geeze were there miles of muscles in this one.  Shiro was wearing a mechanic’s coveralls, rolled down to around the waist, exposing a chiseled chest that should have been made of marble.  He was smudged with grease and oil, holding a wrench in one had, and smiling so brightly it could rival the sun.

Lance turned his phone off, returning to his Western Civilization homework.  He had finished arranging the flowers he’d be selling that day, knowing the tourists wouldn’t be even starting to look until after lunch.  He had taken the job in the flower shop to help support himself and his family while he attended University. Lance wanted to be a model when he was younger.  He even had some contracts for when he turned 18. Unfortunately life didn’t pan out and his family needed more help at home, so he stayed at his little house near the beach in Cuba.

He finished his homework in time for a small rush, people wanting roses, orchids, and lilies.  He even got one person wanting yellow morning glories. The rush subsided, and he looked at his creations, untouched but still beautiful.  It had clematis and blue violets, with sweet alyssum and blue salvia filling the spaces.

Lance grabbed his phone, opening his camera.  He took a picture and posted it to his Instagram, which was nothing but flower arrangements.  His captions always told what the meanings of the flowers were: a mental beauty, and I’m faithful and dedicated to you, surrounded by worth beyond beauty and I think of you.  He wished that he could gain the courage to send the arrangement to Shiro, even just tagging him in the arrangement. He had been following Shiro since his debut-even through the accident that took his arm and scarred his face.

Lance wondered if he would ever come do a shoot in Cuba.  Shiro’d been all over the world; the beaches of Italy, Paris, Japan when the cherry trees were in bloom.  He had it all it seemed.

Lance put his phone away again as he heard the bell of the door open.  He turned to see a large man with a hat and glasses, wearing an oversized hoodie and jeans had walked in; his right hand was tucked into the hoodie’s pocket.  The man looked around the small store, eyes falling on Lance’s latest creation. Lance watched as a large smile broke across his face.

“Did you arrange these yourself?” he asked Lance, touching a blue violet petal lightly with his left hand.

“I did, actually.”  Lance scratched the back of his neck.  He looked up to see the man’s steel gray eyes look down at the arrangement.  His heart skipped a beat, there was no way _this_ was Shiro here looking at _his_ flowers.  But there was no scar across his face.  Maybe they just looked alike. The gray eyes softened, crinkling at the corners.

“Did you make them for anyone specifically?”  The man looked up, locking eyes with Lance.

“Uh...I.  No, not really.  I mean,” Lance stuttered.  He couldn’t tell him he was longing after someone who didn’t even know him.  “It’s for someone who has fallen for another person who doesn’t know them. Unrequited, basically.”

“That’s a shame,” the taller man said.  He turned towards Lance. “I’ve actually been following your Instagram for a while.  Your arrangements are always beautiful. I actually came to see if they were as breathtaking in person.”

Lance stood shocked.  This beautiful man came to see _his_ flowers.  “Uh, wow, thanks.  I’m Lance, by the way.”

“I’m Takashi, nice to meet you.”

“Is there anything I can do for you while you’re here?”

Takashi smiled softly, moving closer to Lance.  “Do you have any flowers that are native to Cuba?  I want to be able to remember this.”

Lance’s breath hitched.  “I… We…” He swallowed. “Yeah, we have yellow morning glories and golden chalice vine, and even some heliconia.  You can get them individually or I can make an arrangement with them.”

He watched Takashi’s eyes as they searched him up and down.  “Can I get both? One of each individual so I can dry them and then an arrangement?  Anything you want in the arrangement.”

Lance smiled shyly.  He nodded, saying “Okay.  It’ll be a few minutes, but I’ll make something for you.  You can hang out here or come back, whatever’s better for you.”

Takashi’s eyes sparkled.  “I’ll stay here, if that’s okay.  I’d love to see you work.”

Lance blushed and resisted the urge to bury his head in his hands.  “I’ll get right on it then.” He flitted around the small store, grabbing a few different flowers and putting them to the side.  Lance saw Takashi move closer out of the corner of his eye, intently watching Lance’s every move. It didn’t make him as nervous as he thought it would.  When he reached his work desk, he pulled out a small vase and some plastic wrap to keep the flowers fresh. On a card he wrote:

Yellow Morning Glory: Shyness  
Peony: Good Fortune  
Lily of the Valley: Promise of Happiness  
Cherry Blossoms: Kindness and Gentleness

The others, the golden chalice vine and the heliconia, didn’t have a meaning in the language of flowers, but he put them in to remind Takashi of his trip to Cuba.

He wrapped the variety of pink, white, red, and yellow flowers and put them in the vase, handing it tentatively to Takashi.  He took three individual stalks of the native flowers, handing them to Takashi as well.

As Takashi paid, he asked “Is it alright if I take a picture of these and put them on my instagram page?  I’ll tag you, too.”

Lance laughed.  “You paid for them, they’re all yours.  Go ahead, I don’t mind.”

Takashi placed the vase back on the table, took out his phone and took pictures of the arrangement.  He looked over at Lance and smiled softly.

“You, uh.  You don’t have anything later, do you?  Like, are you doing anything for dinner?”

Lance looked up in thought.  “No, Mamá wasn’t even planning on cooking tonight, we were all going to be on our own.  And I don’t have any schoolwork due tonight.” He looked up at Takashi. “Why?”

“I was hoping to bring you on a date.”  He saw Lance’s eyes widen and added quickly “I mean, if you’d be okay with that.  If you don’t want to-”

“I DO!” he yelled excitedly.  Lance jumped at his own eagerness.  “Uh,” he cleared his throat. “I would really like that, Takashi.  I close up at 7, we could meet here after?”

“I’ll be here.”

* * *

Seven couldn’t come fast enough.  The tourists have stopped coming in long ago and Lance had finished most of his homework.  He deserved a little reward: a date with this amazing specimen of a man. He locked up, leaving the flowers to stand watch over the small shop.  He’d be back early to replace those that had wilted and figure out a new display.

Sure enough, Takashi was waiting outside of the doors at seven sharp.  Lance walked out, locking the door behind him. He smiled shyly as Takashi held out his left hand.

“Did you have anywhere specific planned for our date?” Lance asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Takashi squeezed his hand.  “There’s a few places I’d like to take you, but dinner first.  There’s a place not to far from here I got reservations at.”

They walked for a little while, Lance pointing out different things that most tourists would miss, like a hidden pathway to a private beach, the best place to buy shaved ice, and the like.

Takashi listened to every word that came out of Lance’s mouth.  By the time they got to the restaurant, Lance had completely forgotten to pay attention to where they were going.  He looked as Takashi slowed them. His eyes widened as he saw one of the fanciest restaurants in town before him.

“I-- We can’t.  I’m not dressed well enough for this place.”  He looked at his feet and toed the dirt. “Also, I can’t really afford this place.”

Takashi released Lance’s hand and brought it to his cheek, cupping it and tilting it up, forcing Lance to meet his eyes.  “You let me worry about that. I asked you out, and I really think you deserve to eat at a place like this. Let me treat you?”

Lance nodded slowly.  He’d never been treated like this before, like he was something special.  Takashi led him inside, briefly talking to the host before they were brought to their table.

It was nestled off to the side next to a window, overlooking the beach.

Lance’s eyes sparkled, looking over the water.

“I take it you like the beach?” Takashi asked, sipping at the water that was waiting at the table.  He took his hat off placing it to the side. Lance saw it was black with a white fringe, _just like Shiro’s.  He must be a really big fan,_ he thought.

“Are you kidding?  I love the beach! I basically grew up in the water.  How about you? All I know is your name and that you follow my flowers on Instagram.”

Takashi smiled, and god Lance could fall deep for that smile.  It was perfect and bright, just like the man himself.

He shrugged, “There’s nothing much to tell.  I was born in Japan, I’ve traveled the world thanks to my job, and when I saw your arrangements on Instagram, I decided that I had to meet you.”

A waiter came over during the small silence that followed.  He took their orders and left, leaving the men alone again.

Lance was the one to break the silence.  “So, what’s your favorite place you’ve ever been to?  You said you’ve traveled the world…” he trailed off. He cautiously looked up in Takashi’s eyes, seeing them fixed on Lance.

“Here.  Cuba’s beautiful, but I’ve never met anyone like you.  You’re so full of life and I can’t find myself wanting to leave.”  Takashi reached across the table and stroked Lance’s hand. Lance shivered at the sensation of leather across his knuckles.

“Are you cold?  You’re still wearing gloves even in the restaurant.”

Takashi shook his head.  “I have some damage on my right hand, and I’m not really comfortable showing it off, is that okay?” he asked tentatively.

“Yeah, more than okay.  Sorry if I brought something up that made you uncomfortable.”

“You couldn’t make me uncomfortable.”

Lance blushed at the sincerity.  “Okay, so outside of here?”

Takashi coughed.  “Home. No matter what time of year, whether it’s cherry blossoms or snow falling.  It’s just beautiful there.” He sighed wistfully. “I wish I could share it with you.”

Lance smiled.  He cradled his chin in his hand and looked out the window.  “I’ve actually never seen snow before. Maybe one day, though.”  He turned back to his date. “Okay, so you travel a lot, how long are you here in Cuba?”

Takashi leaned back in his chair.  “Uh, I’m here for a week, but I can come back between work trips.  I really don’t want to leave.”

He scratched at the top of his cheek.   _Where Shiro’s scar would end,_ Lance’s mind helpfully added.

“Well, if you want, I can show you around when you have some free time.”

Takashi’s eyes lit up, a broad grin splitting across his face.  “I’d love that. Would you be okay if we exchanged numbers? So we can plan further and stuff?”

Lance nodded, digging into his pocket trying to find his phone.  Takashi did the same, opening his phone and sliding it across the table.

“Just type your number and info in, okay?”

They exchanged info, Lane filling in every category he could.  Takashi looked fondly at the contact, knowing he was going to be using it every day.

They chatted about random things until the food came, then ate quietly.  Lance was still a little on edge about being in such a high class restaurant, but Takashi’s presence made him more comfortable.  After they finished, Lance asked to take a walk on the beach with Takashi, who of course said yes.

The sun was just starting to set  when Lance brought them to the private beach he had talked about earlier.  Takashi looked around, astonished at the beauty of the beach. All of the public beaches he’s been to had been crowded with people and slightly littered.  But this one. It was pristine and empty. They were the only people there and Lance’s heart soared when he saw Takashi’s eyes, the gray reflecting the glittering ocean.

“It’s beautiful, Lance.  Is it this empty during the day?”

“Normally.  Only locals know of this one, and during the week the kids have school and most parents are working.  It’s empty this time of year.”

Takashi nodded, still looking out over the water.

“I have some work tomorrow, but maybe we could go on another date afterwards?  I’d love to get to know you more.” Takashi wrapped his arm around Lance’s waist.

Lance blushed.  “Sounds great, but I have a class at six online.  You’re welcome to hang around cause I normally just watch them on the beach.”

“That’s fine.  I’ll probably be done around six or something, so I’ll just find you.  Which beach do you go to? This one?”

“Nah, no wifi here.  I go to the one just south of the flower shop.”

Takashi nosed at Lance’s ear.  “I’ll find you then.”

The next morning a new picture of Shiro was released.  He was in South Carolina on a farm, wearing overalls that only had one strap buckled, no undershirt revealing a large landscape of muscle and a cowboy hat.  And _Dios_ this man was gorgeous.  Lance stared at Shiro’s Instagram picture and sighed closing it.  He wished he could meet Shiro in person one day, but he was happy with the way his life was heading.

Takashi was a breath of fresh air and after everything Lance has been through, he was glad to have him.  He knew Takashi’s work would take him away, but he promised to come back and keep in touch. And who wouldn’t want that?

* * *

 It had been a few months since Lance and Takashi had started dating, Takashi flying to Cuba every other weekend to spend time with Lance.

 **Lance** :  I have finals for the next two weeks.  I’m gonna be so beyond exhausted at work.

 **Kashi** :  Good luck.  How about this:  When you finish, if you pass, I’ll take you somewhere special.  But for now, maybe this photo can tie you over.

[photo downloading]

 **Lance** :  ajfmmn;  YOU CAN’T JUST SPRING THAT ON ME WITHOUT WARNING!

 **Lance** :  What if Mamá had been behind me?

 **Lance** :  Also, where?

 **Kashi** :  *snicker*

 **Kashi** :  Wherever you want.  Have you ever seen snow?

 **Lance** :  I’ve lived in Cuba my whole life.  I’ve never seen snow.

 **Kashi** :  Okay.  Here’s the deal:  When finals are over, I’ll bring you to see the snow.  Do you have a passport?

 **Lance** :  Yeah, my Mamá had me get one last year for a cruise.

 **Kashi** :  Good.  I’ll make the arrangements.  Let me know your schedule.

 **Lance** :  But who’ll take care of the flower shop?  I know Marco can watch it for a few shifts, but not enough for a vacation.

 **Kashi** :  Then close it.  I’ll cover the loss it’ll take.

 **Lance** :  WTF KASHI!  I can’t ask you to do that.

 **Kashi** :  You didn’t, I offered.

 **Lance** :  I… Okay.

 **Kashi** :  Remember, send me your finals schedule.  I’ll take care of the rest.

Lance sent Takashi his schedule and put his phone away, returning back to his studies.  He couldn’t wait to go see snow with his boyfriend, so he studied harder at the two subjects that he was having a harder time in.

Two weeks went by and Lance was finally done with his finals.  He went home and packed for his trip which left the next morning for Colorado.  I mean, sure, there was two layovers, but he’d be with Takashi the whole time. Takashi had sent him new winter clothes to wear while in the snow; heavy jackets, boots, and thick fleece lined leggings.  He figured he’d pack those along with his skincare stock, toiletries, and a few extra shirts and pants. Once he was satisfied with everything, he shot off a message to Takashi.

 **Lance** :  Done with finals and with packing.  Gonna crash and see you at 4 am at the airport.  See ya babe.

He plugged in his phone and plopped on the bed, asleep before he could see the reply from Takashi.

 **Kashi** :  I’m proud of you.  See you at four.

Lance woke to his alarm blaring.  He gathered his charger and put it in his luggage, changing into comfortable clothes and doing the absolute most basic of skincare routine.  He caught an Uber and texted Takashi that he was on his way.

It was a short ride, maybe twenty minutes to the airport.  He got out, and walked in, searching for his hulking boyfriend.  He saw Takashi, his back to him.

“Takashi!”

He turned towards Lance, beaming, and held up the tickets.

“Ready to go Lance?”

Lance stopped.  He knew he was staring but he couldn’t help it.  There across Takashi’s nose though still very visible under his glasses was the scar that his belonged to Shiro.  His eyes traveled down to his right arm, seeing the prosthetic on full display under his shirt.

“You’re Shiro.” he breathed.

“I’m sorry?”

He dropped his bag, walking up angrily to Takashi.  “You’re _Shiro_!” Lance growled through gritted teeth.

“I-  Lance.  Yeah. My last name is Shirogane, I go by Shiro for my work.  Are you not alright with this?”

Lance scoffed.  “ _Of course_ I’m okay with this!  What I’m not okay with is that you didn’t tell me before now.”

Takashi looked at his feet.  “I know. I’m sorry. I just.  I was scared that if you knew who I was you’d want to leave, or you’d treat me differently.”

“What changed?”

“One, I didn’t want to do my makeup this morning, and two, my scar is on my ID.  They’d be checking.”

Lance nodded, trying to process everything.

“Lance-”

Lance held up a finger.

“Takashi, I…”  he sighed. “I understand.  Thank you for trusting me now with everything.”  He grabbed his bag off the ground and held his hand out for his ticket.  “You’re gonna have to show me what you do with your makeup it’s amazing. Also, why are we going to Colorado?”

Takashi beamed, leaning down for a small kiss before he handed Lance his ticket.  “Tomorrow we’ll be in one of the best places I’ve ever been to for snow. It’s absolutely beautiful.”

* * *

 “Takashi, it’s so cold!!”  Lance clutched at his jacket, trying to wrap it closer around his body.

They were waiting for their Uber driver to arrive at the airport to bring them to the lodge Takashi had a reservation at.  “Where are we going again?”

“Voltron Lodges.  I’ve done a few shoot there.”

Lance looked around.  It was already dark so he didn’t expect much in the way of playing in the snow tonight.  He just wanted to get warm.

A car matching the Uber car’s description pulled up.  “You guys Shirogane?” the driver yelled out.

“We are.”  Takashi said smiling.

Lance sputtered a bit as Takashi grabbed his bag and flung them into the trunk.  They cozied up in the back seat while confirming with the driver of their destination.  It was a long drive, but the driver said he didn’t mind and would gladly do it.

Lance watched out the window as lights and snow banks passed by.

“I can’t wait until tomorrow,” he whispered, twining his hand in Takashi’s.

Takashi leaned close and nuzzled into Lance’s neck.  “I can’t either.”

It was hours later when they arrived at the lodge.  Takashi tipped the driver as they set of going inside, Lance sluggishly walking behind him.

“Reservations under Shirogane?”  Takashi said as they approached the front desk.

The woman perked up.  “Welcome to Voltron Lodges,” she said.  “We’re glad to see you again, Mr. Shirogane.  We have a shuttle ready to bring you two to your cabin since it’s the farthest away.  Breakfast is in the cafeteria from 5 am to 10 am.” She rattled on about a few of the things they offered complimentary of the Lodge and handed them some brochures.  “There’s also a book with a map and info about the local area. Just come up here if you want a shuttle.”

“Thank you so much.”  said Takashi. He wrapped his arm around Lance, herding him back outside.

Ten minutes later found them in a very warm cabin.  Takashi turned on the fireplaces and had settled their bags in their room.

“Takashi, I’m tired.  Can we just go to bed?”

“Of course, sweetheart.”

They settled into the large bed, cuddling under the warmth of the blankets and looking forward to what the next day held.

It was late when they woke up.  The sky clouded over and heavy with snow ladened clouds.

“Think we’re too late for breakfast?”  Lance mumbled into Takashi’s neck.

Takashi hummed.  “Not sure. Don’t want to move to check.  Also, I didn’t plug in the phones last night so they’re probably dead.”  He turned over to face Lance. “I just want to stay here.”

Lance swatted Takashi’s shoulder.  “I do too, but I also want to see the snow.  And I’m hungry.” Right on cue, his stomach rumbled, making him blush.

Takashi laughed.  “I guess we can go get some breakfast.”

They moved about slowly, doing their morning routines.  Takashi plugged in their phones and started a pot of coffee.  It was nearly 10:30. Takashi lamented that they couldn’t have breakfast at the Lodge, it was normally very good.  Five minutes later, Lance finally finished his morning routine.

“We missed breakfast up at the cafeteria.” Takashi mentioned.

Lance looked around the cabin’s kitchen.  “Well, there’s oatmeal here, we could have that with the coffee.  Anyway, breakfast isn’t that important. I just want time with you.”

“And snow?”

“And snow.”

They took their coffees and oatmeal to the couch after they were made, leaning on each other in front of the fireplace.  The television above it had the weather on, the weather girl talking about the impending snowstorm that was going to drop a foot of snow in the area.

“You wanted to see snow, Lance.  Now we’re going to get snowed in.”

Lance waved a hand at him.  “It’ll be fine. There’s a ton of food in the kitchen, we’ll be fine.”

Takashi coughed and looked away from Lance.  “I, uh… I can’t cook Lance. I would probably burn the cabin down if I were to try to cook.”

The smaller man laughed.  “It’s okay, I’m a decent cook.  Are you done yet? It looks like the snow is starting to fall outside!”  Lance dumped his now empty bowl on the coffee table and bounced over to the window, watching fat snowflakes slowly fall to the ground.  “Come on Takashi!”

Takashi brought all their dishes to the kitchen, fully intending to wash them once Lance decided it was too cold outside.

They changed into their heavy winter clothes, Takashi making Lance put on an extra layer since he’s never actually been in snow.  Lance bounded out of the cabin, running into the yard, arms outstretched and spinning. Takashi watched as Lance flopped into the snow, the few inches that was already there, and make a snow angel.  He took out his phone and clicked a few pictures, wanting to post them on his Instagram page. He was sure people would love Lance as much as he did.

“Having fun?” he asked as Lance stood back up.

“Holy shit, Takashi, the most!  I-” A snowflake landed on Lance’s nose, distracting him from whatever he was going to say.  He leaned his head back and stuck out his tongue. He waited until a snowflake landed on it, before turning back to Takashi.  “I caught one!”

Takashi walked over to Lance, wrapping his arms around his waist.

“I caught one too,” he purred into Lance’s ear.  “Something so unique and beautiful that I never want to let go.”

Lance’s face reddened.  “You keep using all the good lines.” he muttered.

“Says you.”  He tucked his finger under Lance’s chin, turning him enough to place a gentle kiss on his lips.

A shiver went up Lance’s spine.  “I think it’s a little cold right now.  Maybe we can go back inside and you can warm me up?”

“Sounds good to me.”


End file.
